Halfway There
|} "Halfway There" - Была выпущена 27 апреля 2010 года, как их третий сингл. Впервые была показана в серии "Вперёд - на запись демо". Клип был выпущен 16 апреля 2010. Больше всего партий у Джеймса. Видео/Прослушать Клип был выпущен 16 апреля 2010, до того, как официально вышла песня. В клипе группа поет в студии и показывают вырезки из съемок со съемочной площадки. Место в чартах Слова When the chips are down Back against the wall Got no more to give Cause we gave it all Seems like going a distance is unrealistic thumb|270px But we're too far from the start So we take what comes, and we keep on going Leaning on each other's shoulders Then we turn around And see we've come so far somehow We're halfway there We're Looking good now Nothing's gonna get in the way We're halfway there And looking back now Never thought I'll ever say We're Halfway there We're Halfway therethumb|270px If we never flew We would never fall If the world was ours We would have it all But the life we live Isn't so simplistic You just don't get what you want So we take what comesthumb|270px And we keep on going Leaning on each others shoulders Then we turn around And see we've come so far somehow We're halfway there We're looking good now Nothing is going get in the way We're halfway there And looking back now Never thought that I'd ever saythumb|270px We're halfway there We're halfway there How are you ever gonna reach the stars If you never get off the ground And you'll always be where you are If you're letting life knock you down We're halfway there We're looking good now Nothing is going get in the way We're halfway therethumb|270px And looking back now Never thought that I'd ever say We're halfway there We're halfway there We're halfway there We're halfway there We're halfway there We're halfway there We're halfway there Перевод thumb|250pxthumb|250px thumb|250px thumb|250pxВ критической ситуации, Когда мы прижаты к стенке, Когда нам нечего отдать, Потому что мы уже все отдали, Кажется, что пройти весь путь нереально, Но мы уже слишком далеко от начала. Так что мы примем все, что грядет, и продолжим идти, Опираясь на плечи друг друга. И обернувшись, Мы увидим, что каким-то образом прошли так много. Мы на полпути, И прекрасно выглядим. Ничто не встанет у нас на пути. Мы на полпути, И оглядываясь назад, Я никогда бы не подумал, что скажу, что Мы на полпути. Мы на полпути. Если бы мы не летали, Мы бы никогда не упали на землю. Если бы мир был нашим, Все бы было у наших ног. Но наша жизнь Не так проста Мы не получаем всего, что хотим. Так что мы примем все, что грядет, и продолжим идти, Опираясь на плечи друг друга. И обернувшись, Мы увидим, что каким-то образом прошли так много. Мы на полпути, И прекрасно выглядим. Ничто не встанет у нас на пути. Мы на полпути, И оглядываясь назад, Я никогда бы не подумал, что скажу, что Мы на полпути. Мы на полпути. Как ты собираешься достичь звезд, Если никогда не отрывался от земли? Ты навсегда останешься там, где ты сейчас, Если позволишь жизни сбить себя с ног. Мы на полпути, И прекрасно выглядим. Ничто не встанет у нас на пути. Мы на полпути, И оглядываясь назад, Я никогда бы не подумал, что скажу, что Мы на полпути. Мы на полпути. Мы на полпути. Мы на полпути. Мы на полпути. Мы на полпути. Мы на полпути.